


Tutor Troubles

by Acting4Hope



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne would rather be dead than in tutoring, right now. But, tutoring with Alphys, the cute girl from her Physics class, would make it a lot easier, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutor Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day one of #Alphyneweek!!! The prompt being: School! So, uh, here's a dumb high school AU thingy!!! This is my last day of winter break, so I had to spend it doing something!! And what better way to spend it than to write more gaylie scalies!!! So I hope you enjoy!!

If there was anything Undyne could be doing right now, it would  _ certainly  _ not be this. 

 

“God damnit,” She mumbled under her breath, black combat boots making loud thuds against the linoleum floor of the halls. The lights in the classrooms were shut off and not a single soul could be seen wandering the hallway but Undyne.  

 

The reason Undyne was stuck wandering the school hallways while no one was here was because she was failing several classes and her guidance counselor had notified the principal, Mr. Dreemurr, who then advised Undyne to take tutoring or be forced into a summer school program. And Undyne would rather have her motorbike trashed than go to school in the summer, so she opted to do tutoring instead. Seems easy, right?    
  
_ Wrong _ . Undyne was impossible to teach; diagrams were too intricate, lectures made her sleep, and she would never read on her own. Many of the student tutors gave up on her, pushed her along to someone else, or stopped showing up to the lessons, in fear of Undyne’s fits of unbridled fury when she did not get something correct that she thought she did. Undyne had seen more nerds flee from her in that month than she had her entire Junior year. She figured the school was just going to give up on her, by now, and let her fail. But, they had one last person who may be able to reach her. 

 

“Well, here’s the room,” Undyne said to herself, crumpling up the paper that had the room’s number on it and throwing it onto the ground. She opened the door and looked inside. The room appeared to be a computer lab with one figure sitting at the end of the last row of computers. A mess of curly blonde hair was all Undyne could see from her angle. Undyne walked further into the room and let the door slam behind her, causing the figure to jump. The figure looked up at Undyne, Undyne freezing at the person’s face. 

 

Oh  _ shit _ . 

 

“A-Ah, Undyne! Th-There you are!!” The girl, named Alphys, said nervously. Undyne felt her face grow hot as she nodded and grabbed a seat to put beside Alphys’ chair. Out of all the people in the entire school building who could be tutoring Undyne right now, it just  _ had  _ to be the cute girl Undyne couldn’t stop staring at in her Physics class. In fact, Undyne was pretty sure she’d be passing that class if she could just stop staring at Alphys, though she’d never admit that. Undyne sat down in her chair beside Alphys, slowly putting her textbooks on the table. Alphys hadn’t yet noticed she was sitting there, for she was rummaging around her bag and pulling out all the necessary items for tutoring.  

 

“O-Okay,” Alphys said, still looking through her bag, “According t-to your grades, you need help i-in Physics, E-English, Spanish, a-and….Functions.” 

 

“Well, to be fair, I know how to speak Spanish fluently,” Undyne defended, “It’s just writing the damn language that’s so hard.” Alphys let out a little giggle, pushing the bridge of her glasses back up her nose. 

 

“Y-Yeah, I feel you on that one,” Alphys replied, “B-But I’m the opposite. I-I can write the language, but I just have trouble speaking it…” Undyne smiled, her cheeks tinged a slight red, and she tugged on the bottom of her blank tank-top.  

 

“We gonna start now, or what?” Undyne asked, inwardly cringing at how rude that sounded out loud. She hoped Alphys wouldn’t take it in a bad way, but when she saw Alphys jump and begin to stutter as she pulled papers out, she knew Alphys had taken that in a bad way. 

 

Now began the hardest part of the tutoring process for Undyne; learning the content. Turns out, Spanish was incredibly easy, and all Undyne needed to do was watch her conjugations. English was a bit more difficult, figuring a majority of the English curriculum is based on books that Undyne was  _ supposed  _ to read, but never did. The hardest things for Undyne to learn were Physics and Functions because both classes involved a lot of complex math, and Undyne was just not skilled in math.  

 

Luckily for her, Alphys was gifted in the math and science fields and was able to explain the concepts in a much simpler fashion. Undyne figured Alphys being skilled in these fields made sense, since she was the only Sophomore in two Junior classes. Sadly, none of the stuff made any sense to Undyne; though it didn’t help that Undyne would occasionally get lost in thoughts of Alphys and how cute she was when she got really focused, and then would completely forget what she was doing. Alphys kept having to go back and re-teach the section Undyne missed, which would just make Undyne get lost in thought again. It was a vicious cycle of learning and not learning, and Alphys was getting a bit frustrated. 

 

“Okay, so if you use the formula for finding the gravitational pull of an object, you’d be able to see,” Alphys explained, pointing several things out in the textbook. Undyne was responding with simple “Yep”’s, “Uh-huh”’s, and “I got it”’s, but was really more focused on how tiny Alphys’ hands looked and how badly she wanted to hold them. Alphys stopped her lecture, looking up to Undyne to see that she was still responding and looking at the page, even though Alphys wasn’t even saying anything.  

 

“And a fire truck is blue and the grass is gray,” Alphys said, testing to see whether Undyne was actually focused. And, just as she feared, Undyne continued to respond to the stupidly incorrect statements. Alphys groaned in frustration and slammed the book shut, causing Undyne to snap out of her trance. 

 

“Huh? Is it over?” Undyne asked as Alphys stood to gather her things. 

 

“Y-Yes, it’s over,” Alphys replied angrily, “I will not sit around and be insulted by your lack of focus. I-I tried teaching you, a-and I just can’t!! A-All you’ve done is sit there and say simple responses while y-you dozed off, thinking about Heaven know’s what! I’ve had it!” She picked up her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and headed for the door. “Y-You’ve gone through every t-tutor in this school, so I thought by now y-you’d actually  _ want  _ to learn! But, i-it’s clear to me that you don’t! I don’t even know why I ever thought you were worth doodling in my notebook...Y-You’re just a dumb j-jerk like the rest of them…” And with that, the door was slammed shut, leaving Undyne alone in the room.  

 

Undyne sat there, frozen, for a minute before jumping to her feet and taking chase after Alphys. She had messed up  _ big time _ , and now she needed to try and fix it. She didn’t want Alphys to think of her in a bad sense! How was she supposed to get to know Alphys more if she thought Undyne didn’t care about her or school! She did care, despite what many rumors might tell you. She didn’t want to be like the rest of her family; she made it her personal goal in life to be better than her bastard of a father. 

 

“Hey!! Wait!!” Undyne called out into the hallway, seeing Alphys hadn’t made it very far. Alphys did not stop, but instead walked faster down the hall. Undyne took off into a sprint, racing after Alphys. Alphys attempted to get away, but she was not fast enough. Undyne was in front of her within the minute, pinning Alphys in the corner of the hall on purpose.

 

Alphys blushed, but stubbornly looked away. Despite how many fantasies she’d pictured of Undyne pinning her in the corner of a hallway in an empty school, she wasn’t going to let those feelings and urges to kiss Undyne cloud her anger. Undyne had insulted her title as tutor and as a person. She had thought she had reached Undyne, in the beginning. Undyne seemed to be learning the English and Spanish stuff perfectly fine. They’d even got into common conversation in between the lessons as well! But then, when they had gotten to the Physics and Functions stuff, Undyne just completely gave up.

 

“G-Go away,” Alphys stuttered, attempting to step past Undyne, “I-I’m not helping you a-any longer.” Undyne stepped in front of Alphys, preventing her from moving in that direction. Alphys tried the other direction, but was blocked in the same way. They did this back and forth for a minute until Alphys threw her hands up and made a frustrated noise, plopping herself on the ground. 

 

“Can ya just listen to me for a second, Alphy?” Undyne asked, kneeling down in front of Alphys to meet her eye level, “I promise, if you still don’t wanna tutor me after I say what I wanna say, that I’ll get out of your way and never talk to you again.” Alphys huffed, crossing her arms and resting them atop her knees. 

 

“F-Fine,” She muttered, “A-And my name’s Alphys, n-not Alphy.” Undyne blushed, not even realizing she had used that nickname. 

 

“Sorry,” Undyne apologized, scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment. Undyne let herself sit down and began fiddling with her tank-top again, her nerves taking over. They sat there in silence for a moment, until Alphys looked up at Undyne. 

 

“G-Go on, then,” Alphys insisted, “S-Say what you want to say, u-unless you’re just trying to w-waste my time.” Undyne’s eye shot up, her hands now in front of her, waving at Alphys to stay put. 

 

“N-No no no!!” Undyne shouted, startling Alphys. “I’m, uh, sorry for shouting. And I’m sorry for being an ass during our study session. I just couldn’t help dozing off because, uh...W-Well, never mind why, the fact is that I did it and that I’m sorry that I offended you. I really do care about school, I swear! It’s just...god, it’s so difficult sometimes! I had dyslexia, as a kid, and it took my parents forever to figure it out. They just thought I was an idiot, until my fourth grade teacher figured it out and convinced my parents to get me help. I’m a lot better with reading and writing now, but I still feel stupid when I misread something. Not only that, but, because of my past, no teacher takes me seriously. They all think that I don’t care and just wanna pick fights. But I don’t! I wanna pass high school, god damnit! I wanna go to college for law enforcement and become a cop! So just….gimme a chance, will ya? All the other kids that have tutored me ran after the first sign of me being frustrated, but you didn’t...Though, uh, that’s probably ‘cause I was too busy, uh...looking at your...uh….Anyway, I’m really sorry, Alphys. If you still don’t wanna tutor me, that’s fine. I guess I’ll just do summer school….” 

 

Undyne stood and turned away, prepared to leave, but was stopped by a hand grabbing hers. She blushed and turned around to see Alphys, now standing, her eyes watery. 

 

“U-Undyne,” She said sadly, “I-I’m sorry...I-I didn’t know all of that...Oh geez, I s-should have been more c-considerate of your feelings b-before storming off. I’m so...I’m s-so sorry for being rude, Undyne. I’ll tutor you, still, okay? T-That is, if you’ll let me…” Undyne’s face lit up and she scooped Alphys into a hug that pulled Alphys off the ground and into the air. Alphys squeaked in surprise as Undyne hugged her tightly. 

 

“Thanks, Alphys!!” Undyne said once she put Alphys down, “I promise I won’t let you down this time!!” Undyne was so fired up about this study lesson, she punched a nearby locker, leaving a dent in the door. Alphys looked at the door in horror, wondering how much trouble Undyne was going to get into. Undyne also looked to the door, after realizing what she’d done, and shrugged. 

 

“Welp, ‘nother day of detention for me, I guess.” Undyne said with a laugh. Alphys laughed along with Undyne, albeit more nervously than Undyne. Alphys picked her bag up off the ground and turned to Undyne, who was grinning excitedly at her. “Ready to go, Alph?” 

 

“I-It’s Alphys, not-” Alphys sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Yes, I’m ready. A-Are you?” Undyne nodded. “Well, o-okay then, let’s head back t-to the room then and start over.” Then, they both began walking back to the room. 

 

“Hey, Undyne,” Alphys asked, once they got to the door, “I-I’m sorry if this is a p-personal subject, but why d-do you wear that eyepatch?” Undyne barely even remembered she had the eyepatch on, anymore. She’s worn it for so many years it just feels like another part of her face.  

 

“Oh, this? I was born without my right eye, so they gave me the option to either wear a glass eye or have an eyepatch. I figured, hey, I’m not gonna be able to see outta the damn thing either way, so I might as well look badass. So, I opted for the eyepatch.” Undyne explained, “And I look pretty damn sexy with it on anyway, right?” Alphys blushed a deep red, suddenly unable to get the door to open. 

 

“W-Well, I, u-uh. I-I mean y-you...uh….u-umm…..hhhhh-” Alphys was cut off by the sound of Undyne’s laughter. Alphys looked up at her laughing face. God, was she sexy, but Alphys would never say  _ that _ , of course. Undyne stopped laughing and looked down at Alphys, smiling. 

 

“It’s alright, Alph, I already know how hot I look,” Undyne joked as she opened the door for Alphys, who quickly scrambled inside. Undyne entered the room as well and quickly shut the door. 

  
Yes, Undyne may have not wanted to be tutored, but tutoring with a cutie like Alphys was a lot better than she thought. Plus, this gave Undyne a reason to see Alphys every other night, after school, and for Undyne to, eventually, exchange phone numbers with her timid tutor. Perhaps Undyne would make it through high school, after all. 


End file.
